


Everything Looks Good on You

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Octane edges Mirage with the help of one of his decoys.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Everything Looks Good on You

**Author's Note:**

> Peer pressure made me post this /j

Elliott's toes curled into the sheet below him, almost in time with the fingers that tightened around his throat, forcing his head back to look at the ceiling. His chest was damp with sweat, and he couldn't stop his thighs from quivering uncontrollably. Elliott strained his eyes to peer down at the decoy that was working steadily between his legs, swallowing him up as if he was their last meal. He let out a deep groan, and his hands were twisted tighter behind his back in response. Tears of frustration were beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. He'd felt like he'd been being edged for hours, though he knew deep down it hadn't been anywhere near that long. 

"P-please," he whimpered, feeling his partner's nails dig into his forearm. "I c-can't."   
"Can't what?" Octavio asked, though he already knew the answer.   
"Last."   
Elliott felt unbearably hot and sweaty, but he was given no respite. Every time he thought Octavio was going to have mercy on him, and finally let him find his release, he demanded that everything stop; and the decoy always listened.   
"Have you any idea how fucking hot this is?" the runner hummed into his ear, dragging his teeth along his earlobe, making him shiver. "It doesn't stop until I say so. And I'm having such a good time."   
The trickster's mouth fell open, as his copy continued to drag it's tongue along his length, forcing a heat to flood into his cheeks, making him feel so much warmer than before.   
"He knows exactly...how...to-," he gasped, being cut off by his own pleasured moan. "I can't...can't…". 

All he could feel was the overwhelming pressure building his core, forcing his fingers into a closed fist, as if he was trying to hold onto something to little avail.   
"Off," Octavio said, placing a hand on the decoy's forehead and pushing it back off his partner.   
Elliott let out what sounded like a strangled cry, whimpering pathetically when his lover took his length in his hand and began stroking him slowly.   
"T-Tav-."   
"Hang on. You hear me?"   
Elliott shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the sensations threatening to take over his body.   
"I can't," he groaned. "Pl-please."   
"Not until I tell you to."   
Despite his words, Octavio didn't let up, continuing to jerk him off until he was shivering mess under his touch, writhing against the grip he still had on his arm, pinning it against his back.  
"Ah...ah...bab-baby."   
"Not yet."   
But he couldn't hang on any longer, painting his stomach with white, while Octavio continued to jerk him through his high, and hum into his ear. 

Elliott's chest rose and fell, trying to get his breath back. His body felt overwhelmed, having finally being able to release himself after being denied for so long.   
"S-sorry."   
"That's okay. You did your best," Octavio said quietly, loosening his hold on his arm.   
He leaned forward, running his hand up the trickster's abdomen, collecting his spilled load on the side on his palm.   
"But...you know what happens when you don't listen. Right?"   
The trickster sucked his breath in and nodded, staying completely still as his partner ran his hand over his mouth and chin, smearing his lower face with his own cum.   
"You wear everything so well," the runner cooed, tilting his face towards him for a better look. "Everything looks good on you."   
He leaned forward, and brushed his tongue along Elliott's lips before moving closer to kiss him deeply, sucking some of the stickiness off his lips and into his own mouth with a contented sigh.   
"So...speaking of things that look good on you, amor...Do you still have some energy left for me?"


End file.
